The unusual job request
by RenaissanceWoman2098
Summary: The title isn't the greatest, but it does describe what the story is about. Team Natsu goes on an unusual job request that may or may not be safe...possibly NaLu in the later chapters. My first fanfic ever so tell me if I get things wrong. Chapter three is up! Every review is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy woke up as sunlight streamed through the window near her bed. She yawned and had a look outside, discovering the day to be beautiful. She got up and stretched, thinking about the mission her team was going to go on today. One glance at the clock told her she had about 2 hours before going to the guild. Before that she had to pack her bag and get ready.

'I should have a bath first' she thought as she made her way to the bathroom. 'But before that...' she came out of the bathroom and went back to the window near her bed. She locked it and smirked, going back to her daily chores.

She came out having a long relaxing bath, wrapped in a towel. As usual, she expected Natsu to be there but he wasn't. 'Probably because I locked the window' she thought. She sighed, sad. 'But why am I disappointed?!' She sighed again and thought 'Never mind...'and went back to packing her stuff. She was no Erza, but she did always pack all the necessary things that they'd need on their missions.

She had almost locked the door before she remembered the small bottle of pills for motion sickness she had bought. 'Ah! I almost forgot about it' she thought, grabbing the bottle and putting it in one of her bags and left for the guild.

Lucy opened the door to the guild hall and as usual, was greeted with chaos. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, for no reason. Soon, their fight turned into an all out brawl, with other people joining them and destroying stuff. 'Erza isn't here yet then' she thought, judging from the mess that the fight was generating. "Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted Lucy with a warm smile from behind the bar counter. "Hey Mira" Lucy said, making herself comfortable on one of the stools in front of the counter. "Aren't you guys going on a mission today?" She asked Lucy. "Oh yes we are" Lucy replied. "So the usual then?" Mira smiled again. "Yes please" Lucy said, returning the smile. "Coming right up".

"Natsu! Gray!" Suddenly the whole guild hall came to a standstill and the said boys visibly gulped. They slowly turned their heads to the person who had yelled out their names – she was also the one emitting a murderous aura. 'Crap! Erza!' Natsu and Gray thought."Are you two causing trouble again?" she asked, threateningly. Gray and Natsu laughed nervously at her question. "N-N-No not at all Erza..." Natsu said. "A-As you know...Natsu and I are the best of friends..." They said, laughing again, nervously and put an arm around each other's necks. "Hmm...That's good" She said, nodding. Natsu and Gray both disappeared into the crowd, grabbing their opportunity to flee.

"There you are!" Natsu said, putting an arm around Lucy neck. She smiled at him. "Hey there Natsu." "Why was your window locked today?" he asked, with a slight pout and sat down on the stool beside her. She giggled and replied "I was only following your advice, Natsu. Don't you always tell me how anyone can enter from the window? So I locked it." "Yeah, but I am no thief!" he said, defending himself. Lucy sighed and asked "Why don't you just use the door for once? You could've easily gotten in through the door today." Natsu face become thoughtful as realisation hit him. Lucy laughed. "That did not even cross your mind, did it?"

"Lucy! Gray! Natsu! " Erza called the three of them from the request board. The three of them went to her and they gathered around to discuss and decide which job to take. As usual, Natsu wanted to have an adventure, Lucy wanted to take up one that would pay well, Gray was fine either ways and Erza decided which one suited them the best. "Hey Natsu, where's Happy? " Lucy asked. "Oh he's sitting over there with Lily and Carla" Natsu said, while pointing to the direction of their table. "I'll call him when we get going". Lucy nodded at his answer.

"Alright we'll take this one." Erza said, while looking at the paper in her hand. "What is it about?" Gray asked, curious. "It doesn't really say here" Erza answered. "What do you mean?' Lucy asked. "It says that the client will give us the details at the mentioned location. Oddly, the name of the person who requested the job isn't given here" Erza said. "Hmm... that is odd..." Gray said. "Seems a bit shady to me... are you sure we should be taking that?" Lucy asked. "Whoever it is, I can kick his ass!" Natsu said, with a fist of his in the air, on fire. "I think we can handle it" Erza said, ignoring Natsu. "And besides, it pays well."She reasoned. Lucy sighed "Alright..." and agreed. The three of them then looked at Gray, waiting for his vote. "Fine with me" he shrugged.

"Mira! We are taking this one" Erza said, handing her the paper. "Oh yes... this request came in the morning...a bit odd though..." Mira said. "Please be careful on this one guys... the request is giving me a bad feeling...Anyways...good luck as always..!" Erza nodded at her and the five of them, including Happy, the blue cat, set out for their unusual mission.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..I don't feel so good..." Natsu said, with a hand over his mouth and his face green with nausea. "Oh yes...I almost forgot..." Lucy said while reaching for her bag on the rack above them. 'Transportation always has this effect on him...' She thought. 'Good thing o thought ahead this time... I did not appreciate being covered in puke the last time...'

"Here...Have these..." Lucy said, handing the bottle of pills to Natsu. He somehow got one out and popped it in his mouth, without any questions. Erza had a look at the bottle. "Motion sickness pills" she read out loud. "Good thinking, Lucy." She said. "Yeah thanks for that... I'm feeling a bit better..." Natsu said. "You'll be all right after a while. Give it some time." Lucy said. He nodded and sat upright.

"So where are we going?" Gray asked, now that they were settled. "In a forest...That's what the location says...and a deep one at that" Erza said. "Wow...this just keeps getting more and more weird" Lucy said.

Meanwhile, Natsu picked up a familiar scent; but she wasn't supposed to be here. 'Oh well...whatever...' he thought. 'She might be having a mission of her own.'

"Yeah I know." Erza said. "But better us than anyone else taking this mission. Lucy sighed and looked out of the window...this sure was one weird job.

"The forest is denser than I imagined it to be" Gray said. Lucy and Erza nodded. "What's the matter, droopy eyes? You scared of some forest?" Natsu asked Gray, looking for a fight. "Well I'm definitely not as scared as you, flame brain" Gray shot back. "Huh? What'd you say, ice princess?"

"And you're saying that we have to go even deeper?" Lucy asked, ignoring their bickering. "Yes. That's what it said in the request" Erza said and started walking further into the forest. Natsu had sensed her presence again, but he shrugged it off since he was used to it. After all _she_ always went wherever _he_ went.  
"Who the hell lives in a place like this?! Are you sure this is okay?" Lucy asked. "Nah don't worry Luce. I'll protect you if anything happens" Natsu said, giving her his usual grin. "Aye!" said Happy. "Well it's not like I doubt you guys but we don't know what kind of mission awaits us" Lucy said, nervous.  
They arrived at their destination but found that there was no one around; not even a hut. It was a small clearing with trees surrounding it. The branches covered the space above the clearing and some Sun rays were able to penetrate them. Even with it, you could see the clear sky on that beautiful day.  
'This is odd... 'Thought Erza. In an instant, all the three of them got ready in their fight stances. "Reequip! " Erza said. "Huh? What's wrong? " asked Lucy. "We're surrounded" said Natsu "You better call someone out too" Lucy nodded. She got out a key and summoned Taurus. This time, even he refrained from praising Lucy's looks. "Happy!" Natsu said. "Aye " replied Happy, bringing out his wings and getting ready to carry Natsu if needed.  
"Huh... Should've known that you guys'll be able to sense us.. " said a man who had just emerged out from behind a tree.  
"This is a convenient place for an ambush" Erza said. The man stared at her, puzzled. ! "You aren't going to ask who I am?" he asked, not expecting to have this kind of conversation with them. "Nah it doesn't matter... We are going to kick your ass anyways..." Natsu said.  
"Huh!" The man smirked. "Quite confident brats we have here, people". He said, addressing the people hidden behind the trees.  
'But why haven't they attacked us yet?' Lucy thought. 'If this is an ambush, we shouldn't even know what this guy looks like, much less have a conversation with him. '  
"Ah... Lucy Heartfilia... I know exactly what you're thinking..." the man said. "We haven't attacked you yet because it doesn't matter if you know what we look like or our names... Cause I assure you... You won't be getting out of this in one piece... "  
"we'll see about that" Erza said, getting her sword ready as the others too, took their familiar fighting stances.  
The man sighed and closing his eyes, said "well okay then... If you really are that impatient..." He opened his eyes, with a fierce look in them "then let's get this over with". The change in the man was fearsome, completely different from his personality from before. He had an aura that of a wild beast surrounding him and the four of them were taken a back from the sudden change.  
Taking advantage of their hesitation, the man yelled, "Now!" as the men hidden behind the trees emerged and aimed their attacks at the five of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ice make... Hammer!" Gray yelled as a huge ice hammer appeared over the heads of several unsuspecting mages. A few gasps were heard as the hammer did its work.

"They just keep coming!" Lucy yelled, as she summoned out another one of her spirits. "And all of them are strong..." Erza mused, blocking an attack with her sword before striking the enemy in his weak spot. 'This does not look great... They aren't going down without taking 3 or 4 powerful shots...' she thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu held his own on the battle field. He was pretty fired up and was taking them down with just 1 or 2 shots. "Hah! Is that all you  
got?!" he asked, while punching another one. But given the way they kept coming and considering the fact that they were fighting for a while now, Natsu knew he couldn't keep this up. It was only a matter of time before he ran out of power. That won't be any time soon, but they still hadn't taken down their leader... And considering how strong his men were, he was sure that he was pretty powerful himself.

So, he did the only sensible thing that could be done at that point and attacked their leader. He knew the other 3 would be able to take care of the other men.  
"Fire dragon's... Roar!" yelled Natsu as he roared, expecting his mouth to spew fire. But before he could actually carry out his attack, a man stood in his way "Oye oye... You still haven't defeated us yet... You only get to fight him after going through all of us..." he said.

Natsu was about to punch him too, but he sensed his power and knew that just a punch wouldn't be enough to take him out... He was going to have to take him more seriously than the others... Natsu closed his eyes, took a breath and exhaled. "Okay then. Bring it on."

The man smirked and ran forward, with one arm ready to punch Natsu. With Happy's help, he dodged the attack and seeing his enemy's back wide open, launched a quick kick, aiming for his back. The man ducked as Natsu's kick went over his head. He smirked and Natsu being wide open, punched his thigh. The punch connected, sending Natsu a few feet in the air. "Damn...you aren't half bad." Natsu said, getting serious. "Thank you, but I'd appreciate it if you fought me seriously. And if that's the best you can do, then I suggest you surrender right now."

"Nah...I was just warming up. I'm all fired up now." Natsu said, punching his right fist on his left palm. "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu said as he attacked his enemy. He dodged it easily and somersaulted into the air and got ready to attack. But before he could get ready to attack, he found himself staring at Natsu's face. 'So fast!' he thought before Natsu's flaming fist connected with his face, sending him into ground, not to get up any time soon.

'Well that was certainly easier than I thought' Natsu thought, as he turned towards their leader. "Happy, you can rest for a bit. I'll be needing you later." Natsu said to Happy, who was hovering over his head. "Are you sure?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded. "Okay then! Do your best!" Happy said, as he flew over a tree and sat on it's branch, resting.

Natsu could see the others from the corner of his eyes. Lucy had summoned three of her spirits while she herself was fighting with her whip. Her whip was wrapped around the legs of a guy as she lifted her whip and slammed the guy into his comrade. Both of them fell down almost instantly, having bashed their heads with each other. Suddenly, another man sneaked behind her, ready to hit her. Natsu was about to shout her name, but she turned in time to give him a powerful Lucy kick. The man flew, who knows where. Natsu smiled a bit, but he could see that she was panting loudly, exhausted. After all, fighting while having summoned out three spirits, could not have been that easy for her. However, he believed in her and was sure that she would be able to fight until the end.

He saw her lips move and realised she was saying something to Erza, who was standing a few feet from her, her sword in her hand. There were a few dozen men lying around her, no wonder, defeated by her. He saw her resolved face and pitied the men who were facing her. In a swift move, all of them were down, a surprised expression on their faces. But he knew that even she was exhausted. They had been fighting for quite a while now and yet they just kept coming.

He could hear Gray, freezing people and battling the others with his ice sword. The people creeping up behind him all went down as pointed ice spears hit them. He would never admit it to anyone, but Natsu knew he was strong. But right now they needed to take all of them down and fast.

Grinning, Natsu yelled at Gray "You really are an ice princess, Gray." He pointed to the dozens of men lying around him and continued, "Are those all the men you took down? Is that the best you can do?". "Huh? What'd you say, flame brain? At least I took down more that you did or probably ever will." "Oh yeah? Want to bet?" Gray asked, smirking. "Fine. If you're that eager to lose, I don't mind. And by 'lose', I did not mean your clothes." Gray looked down, confused. "Aah! Where is my shirt?!". "So I take it that you're ready?" Natsu asked him. Gray, having finally found his shirt, smirked. "The first one to reach 50, wins." He said, putting his shirt on. Natsu nodded, attacking the first guy he saw, bringing him down with a punch. "That's one for me." "Make that one for two!" said Gray as he took down two guys.

Lucy could feel her magical power draining down with every shot, she knew she wouldn't last long. She looked over to Erza and saw her taking on a bunch of guys and defeating them with two strikes. Erza was stronger than her and could probably last longer than her but she had limits too. They had to end this quickly. For once, she was almost glad of the effect that their constant bickering had on Natsu and Gray. She had overheard about the bet and could see them taking down twice the guys than before. They would reach 100 in no time. That should be the last of the men, leaving just their leader. She was glad but he seemed strong.

"That's 50!" Natsu and Gray said, punching their 50th guy together. "I touched him first!" Natsu said. "No you didn't!" Gray said. "Well then there's only one way to settle this..." Natsu said, turning to the leader.

"Are you two brats finally done bickering? Because I've got a schedule to keep" he said, glancing to his watch on his left wrist. "You guys took a lot of time getting here anyways and you were even slower in taking my men out... "

"What schedule? And why are you doing this?" Natsu asked, pissed. "Don't you think it's a little late for that question?" the man said. "I'll answer you anyways... One should know why are they being thoroughly screwed, don't u think?" the man asked. Natsu stared at him, confused.

"After taking care of you guys, m supposed to go to your guild, meet up with the others and destroy it and all... You know... The usual..." he said, nonchalantly.  
"The guild? But why? Who are you? And Not that we'd let you." Erza said, tightening the grip around her sword.

The man had a look at his watch again and said "I know I said that you should know the reason but I really don't have time. I'll explain it in short for your sake- I'm Lucifer from the guild 'Rouges of Hate'. And we've decided to end the annoying existence of your guilds which pose a threat to our evil plans. It's that simple." He said.

"And now, I believe it's my que to take care of you four". Yawing, he pulled something out of his pocket.  
Aiming the gun at the ground near them, he fired four shots near each one of them. The gas spread before they could blink and the gasps boosted the process as the four of them fell, unconscious.

Meanwhile... At the guild...  
"Minna!" Juvia yelled as she and Happy burst into the guild hall. "Gray-sama and the others... They're in trouble! "

 **R & R please!**


End file.
